Recently, there has been proposed a memory device for storing data by changing the electrical resistance of memory cells. In improving the memory density of such a memory device, it is advantageous to integrate a large number of memory cells in a cross-point structure. On the other hand, each memory cell is preferably provided with a current limiting layer for preventing excessive flow of current.